


Double or Nothing

by lanalucy



Series: Turn Out the Lights [6]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Breasts, Card Games, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Cunnilingus, F/M, Holding Hands, Innuendo, Kissing, Public Display of Affection, Quiet Sex, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 05:45:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee pays up on what he owes Kara from a previous game.</p>
<p>Thanks to newnumbertwo for the beta! {hugs}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double or Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> Fulfills a request from JMBH - Jack of Spades.

“Bet’s to you, flyboy.”

Lee looked at his cards, looked at Kara, looked at the pot. “I believe I owe you twelve cubits from that last game, Starbuck. You wanna go double-or-nothing?” He hoped like hell she caught on.

Kara seemed puzzled. “You do?” She squinted as she looked at her cards, then her face cleared up. “Oh! That game. You do owe me twelve - cubits. You must really have a good hand, Apollo. So, I win, you owe me double, you win, you owe me nothing? I don’t know if I wanna wipe the slate clean. I’ve been looking forward to those twelve cubits.” She smirked at him.

“Double-or-nothing’s just a figure of speech in this case. I’ll owe you the twelve either way.”

“In that case, Apollo, I accept. You calling or raising?”

He looked at his cards again. “I’ll raise. Double what I owe you, plus...hmm, couple of stogies I picked up off Saul Tigh last week.” He tossed them into the pile in the middle of the table.

Kara looked to Crashdown, who was completely oblivious that anything other than a Triad game was happening. “Your bet.”

He tossed down his cards. “Fold. I’m done.”

“Hot Dog?”

“I’m out, too.” He tossed his cards down in disgust and left the table, taking his drink across the room.

“Buncha lightweights. I’ll see your stogies, Apollo -” She tossed cigars into the pile, “and I’ll raise you...how about a special request?”

Lee’s eyes lit up. “Special request?”

“Sure. Maybe you want me...to make your bed.” She left the pause long enough for him to put his own spin on ‘you want me’ and continued. “Or you want me…” she affected a breathy, higher pitch to her voice, “to say yes, sir for an entire day.” She smirked at him.

“Ah. Special request.” He pursed his lips to keep from climbing over the table and making her say ‘yes, sir’ that way right now. “That is...an enticing addition. I accept. Just so we’re clear, this is a special request, in addition to the double or nothing already on the table?”

She nodded, her eyes sparkling at him.

“Okay. I call. I’ll offer you two special requests, since I’m out of stogies.” 

Lee was pretty confident, and she couldn’t wait to see what cards he had. Unless he was planning to lose on purpose….her mind drifted for a moment.

“Kara?”

“Hmmm?”

“I call.”

“Oh, right.” She laid her cards out. Four of a kind. Kings. She put her chin in her hand and carefully licked her lips. If she were laying odds, Lee’s pants were suddenly tighter than they’d been a moment ago, thinking about thirteen minutes of her doing...anything to him, especially with her tongue. She watched him move in his seat and smiled. _Yes, indeed._

He frowned slightly, holding his cards.

“Well, Lee?”

He frowned again and reluctantly laid his cards out. _Four Queens. Not bad. He_ hadn’t _been planning to lose. Frakker._

“Too bad.” She scooped the pot toward her, separating the cigars from everything else. “How long do I have on the special requests, Lee?” Her mind was hard at work, wondering what she could ask for that would cost him, just a little.

He pretended to think about it. “A week.” He paused. “But the double? I’ll take care of that today.”

Suddenly she was the one squirming.

~*~

Lee hadn’t said where today, so when she couldn’t find him, she went to their gym on D deck. She opened the hatch and almost immediately, Lee was kissing her roughly. She pushed him away. “In a hurry?”

He ground against her, “Yes” spilling out into her ear. He shoved his hands underneath her sweats and panties and pushed them both down, sinking to his knees as he did so.

“Lee!” _Gods! Feeling him in the dark makes everything so much...more._

His hands were on her hips and she had no warning before his breath was warming the damp skin of her inner thighs. “Lee,” she breathed.

His tongue licked at her, and she widened her stance a bit. _Lords. He’s barely even started, and I can hardly stand._

His left arm went around her ass, pulling her tighter against his mouth. He flicked at her clit with his tongue, fast and furious, until there were no conscious thoughts in her mind, just _Lee_ and _now_. He kept going until her mind went black and her legs were shaking. She drifted back in, aware that she was already climbing toward another orgasm. Now he was giving her these sucking kisses, around her clit but not on it, and it was driving her crazy, much more slowly than before. 

“Lee, please.” She scrambled in front of her for his hair. “Are you going to make me stand the whole time? You’ve already turned my legs into noodles.”

He pulled his mouth away and let her tilt his head back. Neither of them could see each other, but when he leaned forward to kiss her navel, his lips were still curved in a smile. “I did, huh?”

“You know you did, you frakker. Did you bring a blanket this time?”

He stood, keeping his arm tight around her, and when he was on his feet, he put his arms under her ass and lifted.

“Why do you still have your clothes on, Lee?”

“I owe you twenty-four minutes. If I take my clothes off, I’ll never last without frakking you.” His voice was low and husky, and the vibration of it through her torso was doing delightful things to her insides.

“No one said the entire twenty-four minutes had to be at once, you know.” _Gods. How many times could he make me come, going down on me for twenty-four minutes?_

“Those are the rules of the game, Kara.” He laughed.

“The blanket, Lee. Put me down.” She said the words, but clung to his shoulders, sucking on his top lip until he opened to her. Their tongues entwined. Kara wondered if there was something wrong with her that she loved the way he tasted with her on his mouth. “Down.”

He let go of her, sliding her legs down his body to the floor, and said, “Stay right there. I need to make sure it’s all laid out.” She heard the sounds of cloth being moved and then his voice in the dark, “Okay. Come here.”

Kara reached out to find his hand, and knelt forward to find the blanket with her other hand.

Moments later, she was stretched out on the blanket, Lee’s head buried between her legs, one hand around her thigh stroking her belly, the other reached up to gently play with her breast. He brought her close, over and over again, never quite letting her come, until she was nearly screaming with frustration. “Lee, please. _Please._ Let me -”

He shook his head between her thighs, continuing to pleasurably torture her.

“Why not?” She grasped his hand on her breast, squeezing herself, then scissoring his fingers around her nipple, plucking at it until it was hard. _Gods, that was a mistake, because now I desperately want his mouth on my tits, too._

“You made me wait to taste you, Kara.” He sounded petulant and she almost laughed, but he curled his tongue into her and she moaned instead. “You wanna come?”

“Yesss.”

“Too bad.”

_So much for how many times he can make me come in twenty-four minutes. I was kind of looking forward to finding out. Oh, but I do have a secret weapon._ She grinned to herself and panted out, “Lee?”

He raised his head.

_Well frak, don’t stop!_ She fumbled downward with her fingers and tightened them on his ear. “If you ever want me to return the favor again, you won’t make me wait much longer.” She yanked his face forward, just in case he misunderstood her meaning.

Lee applied himself vigorously. Kara’s skin broke out in goosebumps and she felt the beginnings of her orgasm roll through her. “Lee. Oh gods, Lee!” Even with her eyes closed, her vision went white, and Lee kept right on going, pushing her body back up and over two more times. She might’ve passed out. When she opened her eyes again, she could feel the tremors under her skin still, and Lee’s gentle licking was settling her. Her fingers were twisted tightly in his hair, and she loosened her grip, running her nails along his scalp.

He groaned. “Mmm. That feels good.”

She laughed. “I think that’s my line.”

~*~

“My first request, Lee.” She held out a Triad deck. “Pick a card, but don’t look at it yet.”

When he was holding his card, she told him, “Whatever’s on this card, that’s what you do to me.”

“What’s so special about that?” He sounded irritated.

“In my rack. When people are in the bunkroom.”

“Kara!” he hissed. “We can’t do that!”

She shrugged. “It can be at night, when no one’s awake, but that’s my request. You do this…” she touched the card, “in my rack. You backing out on me, Apollo? I won that last hand, fair and square.”

“I’m not backing out. But gods, Kara, you’re going to have to be quiet!”

She laughed. “Guess you’ll have to make me. Now, what’s the card?”

_King of Diamonds._

She stifled a laugh when his eyes immediately fell to her chest and his pupils expanded. _Yeah, we haven’t done anything quite so tame yet, but he doesn’t look like he hates the idea. Me, topless, in my rack, where he might be able to see something….somehow I don’t think I’ll have to wait long for this one._

~*~

Predictably, Lee did wait until everyone was asleep, slipping into her rack and waking her with fingers skimming along her jaw, little sucking kisses inching across her shoulder and neck.

“Mmmm. Gods. Keep doing that.”

“I told you that you’d have to be quiet.”

“And I’m pretty sure I said you’d have to make me.”

“If you make too much noise, I’ll sneak back out, leave you hanging.” He was using his CAG voice - the one that did things to her insides that Lee never needed to find out, that no one needed to find out.

“You gotta pay up on the bet. Besides, you leave me hanging and you’ll regret it. Sir.” She grinned and put her hands behind her head. “Do I need to show you where they are?”

“Frak off, Kara.” He started by sitting up and rubbing his fingertips up and down her sides, both acclimating her to his touch and teasing her. He’d learned to hold off as long as possible if he wanted her to let go. And he did want her to let go.

“What are you waiting for?” she whined.

He just smiled into the darkness. “If you want me to do things a certain way, you should start putting stipulations in place before I get here. You only ever say what or where, never how. The how is up to me, and I like to take my time. You seemed to enjoy it last time.” He loved the feel of her legs, restless around him, silently urging him on.

“You only have thirteen minutes, Lee.”

“I can take longer if I want. Unless you’re planning to boot me out on my ass the second my time’s up?” He answered her heavy sigh with, “I didn’t think so. Now, are you going to be quiet, or will I have to gag you?” Her sharply indrawn breath wasn’t the answer he’d expected. _Another time, maybe. I’ll have to remember that._ On his next pass, he pushed her tanks up her sides so they rode up under her breasts and played his fingers on her skin, soaking in the changes in her breathing and her little cut-off moans. “I’m that good, huh? You can’t be quiet?”

Kara snickered. “If that’s what you want to believe, Lee.”

“Well, if you’re not into it, I should probably go. No point wasting my time.”

Kara’s hands fumbled for his wrists, holding them to her sides, then bringing his hands inward so they rested under her breasts. “Don’t leave. I’ll be quiet.”

“Take your tanks off. Bra too if you’re wearing one,” he ordered.

She put her hands down to the bottom of her tanks and pulled them slowly over her head, “Off. Anything else?”

He skimmed his fingers over her skin again, trailing farther upward with each pass. He stretched out over her and laid his head down on her chest for a moment. “This is good.” He could feel her getting antsy when he didn’t move for a minute or two. _She’s so predictable._

Right when he thought she was about to either push him out of her bunk or hit him upside the head, he opened his mouth and breathed across her nipple. He could feel her holding her breath underneath his chest, but true to her word, she didn’t let out a peep. He snaked his tongue out to curl around her nipple and felt her fingers flexing into his arms. He alternated that with rubbing his cheek back and forth on her skin. Kara’s breath was ragged, and he was pretty sure he’d have unexplainable finger-shaped bruises tomorrow. The idea made him smile inside. _How’s that for a stick up my ass, Kara?_

His eyes had adjusted a little, and Kara was a lighter shape in the darker enclosed space of her bunk. He pushed up to kneeling and caressed the skin above her breasts, then leaned forward and kissed a line from the top of one breast up to her collarbone. He worked his way up her neck to her jaw, then back toward her ear. “Are my thirteen minutes up?”

Kara didn’t answer except to turn her head further to the side, giving him clearer access to her neck.

“Is that a no?” She still didn’t answer, so he bit down on her ear. “Kara?”

“Mmm?”

“I asked if my time was up.”

“Hmm...what? Lee, shut up. If I can’t talk, neither can you.”

He nipped at her lips in retaliation, pulling and sucking gently. He slid sideways, so he’d have more room for his hand to explore, and he took advantage of the new angle to drag his callused fingertips up her side and under her breast.

She pushed herself into his palm and his lips blazed a warm, damp trail to the peak captured by his hand. Lee listened to her breathing get more and more erratic. Her nails were scoring blunt lines of fire down his bicep, and the edge of pain was keeping him focused. _This is fun, but I like it better when I can make her scream. Wonder if I can break her this time?_

He sucked and licked and scraped his unshaved cheeks against her nipples. Kara was nearly hyperventilating, she was breathing so hard, and she was moaning, but barely audibly. He realigned himself so that he was on top of her, his body rubbing the seam of her panties against her clit. He kissed slowly up her collarbone to her jaw, tilted her neck with his thumb, and sucked at the skin under her ear. Her moans became whines, and he sucked harder, then shifted her chin to give the other side of her neck his undivided attention.

“Lee…”

“Mmm?”

“Gods, Lee….”

“Mmm?”

“Please.”

He stopped long enough to nip at her ear. “Please what, Kara?”

Her hands came up to hold his face in place so she could kiss him. “Please. Just please.” She kissed him again, gasping when he ground at the perfect angle against her. “Oh. Oh. Lee.” Her hand slowly made its way down his side to the front of his shorts, cupping him.

He pressed into her hand, bit her earlobe gently and whispered, “Above the waist, Kara. Diamonds means above the waist.”

“I don’t give a frak about the frakking card, Lee.” She wrapped her legs around him and changed tactics, pushing up into him and moaning softly. “You’re going to make me come, Lee.” She kissed his jaw lazily. “Wouldn’t you rather be inside me when I come? When you come?”

Lee groaned into her ear and let all his weight settle onto her. “Gods, yes, Kara, but neither one of us are exactly quiet when we frak.”

“True. What if…” She stopped, knowing he wouldn’t let it go.

“What if what, Kara?”

His tongue traced her ear, and she shivered at the combination of cool air and hot breath. “Unh. What if I could be quiet? If I could guarantee I’d be quiet?”

He pressed harder until they were both panting. “How can you guarantee it? You have no self-control when you come.”

She angled her mouth over his, sucking at his lips, pulling just a bit with her teeth, then kissing him deeply before pulling away, straining for breath. “I could...let you...frak me from behind. Keep my face in the pillow.”

Lee stilled completely, groaning as he buried his face in her neck. “Lords of Kobol, Kara.”

“Think about it, Lee. Me, completely naked in my rack. Hot. Wet. You driving into me from behind. Hard. Fast. Biting your lip to keep from shouting. Me screaming your name into my pillow as you make me come and come and come.”

He closed his eyes and bit into the muscles in her shoulder. “Frak. Get naked. Now. Before I finish without you.”

She giggled soundlessly. “What was that about no self-control?”

She shimmied out of her panties and reached out blindly toward him, connecting with his hip. He grasped her ankle and pushed her leg up across her body, turning her to her side. His hand traveled up her leg to her hip and he turned her completely over.

She was oddly docile, waiting for him to start. Both his hands worked up her legs to her thighs, his palms strong, his thumbs squeezing, closer and closer to her center. “You’re so gorgeous, Kara.”

She turned her head a little further. “You can’t even see me, Lee.”

“I don’t have to. I can feel you.” His hands cupped her upper thighs, and his thumbs sank into her wetness, then retreated. “I can taste you.” He leaned down and kissed one ass cheek, taking a little nip at the dimple he knew was there. He smiled when she jerked.

“You can take it slow some other time, Lee. I need you to frak me now. Please.”

He cocked one of her legs slightly out and up, and reached forward between her legs, teasing at her clit until she started to moan again. “Pillow, Kara.” He felt her shift under him, and pushed barely in and pulled back out again, repeating this as Kara got more and more tense beneath him. He moved all the way in, holding there as he settled over her, holding his weight off her with his forearms. He swirled his tongue over the bone at the top of her spine, sucking at the skin, feeling more than hearing the sounds she was making.

He started frakking her slowly, moving in and out, torturing her with the lack of speed. He worked one hand underneath her, playing with her clit in time with his thrusts. When he could hear her nails scraping against the sheet rhythmically, he frakked faster and harder, knowing he was too close himself to drag this out any longer.

When she came, he felt it everywhere - the sound of her moan reverberated through her torso underneath him, and her muscles tightened around him almost to the point of pain. He jerked against her, losing control of his movements as he climaxed, biting her shoulder to keep from shouting her name.

~*~

The heat of Lee’s body alerted her to his presence behind her. “You’ve only got a couple of days left for that second request, Kara.” He shifted closer, enough for his warm breath to raise the hairs on the back of her neck. “You having a little trouble coming up with something?”

She shook her head. “I know what I want.” She felt him turn his head to check the room. His arm snuck around her waist, pressing her tighter against him. She leaned her head back into his shoulder. “You want to pick a card, or should I just tell you?”

He nuzzled his nose into her neck and smoothed his lips over her skin. “Tell me.”

“It’s a surprise.”

“Why’d you ask me, then?”

“No, that’s the request. You surprise me with what, where, and when.” His fingers dug into her stomach a little, and she grinned to herself.

“It’s my choice? And you’re just going to go along with it? No matter what?”

She turned in his arms, tilted her head up and smiled slightly. “I go along with it. No matter what. That’s the point.”

He looked around the room again, then kissed her, backing her into her locker. “Got some thinking to do, then. You’re hard to surprise.” She raised her arms to his neck, playing with the ragged edges of his hairline until he groaned. He kissed her again and stepped back. “I have a meeting. I’ll see you later.”

~*~

Lee thought about all the things he could get Kara to do, how much he wanted her, how much fun this little game was. In the end, he went with simple. He caught up with her on the way to the rec room, backed her into the bulkhead and kissed her, not caring who was watching. Kara started to protest, and he smiled and said, “Surprise.”

She looked down, then back up into his eyes, put her hands on the sides of his face and pulled him back in, kissing him with more tenderness than he’d ever seen her give anyone. There were murmurs of conversation around them, some whistles and raunchy comments from crew. He slowed the kiss down, pulled away, and stepped back. He watched Kara look around, color rising in her face, loved that he could do that to her, loved that she let him. 

He nodded his head toward the rec room, offering his hand to her. She held her hands at her side for a very long moment, then nodded to herself and grabbed for his hand, pulling him down the corridor. The smile playing about her lips was secretive, happy. He was thrilled that he’d finally gotten the nerve to take the chance, doubly thrilled that Kara had responded so well instead of running screaming down the corridor, cursing him.

He stepped aside to let her go into the room first, still holding her hand, intentionally shutting out thoughts of his father’s reaction. For the moment, he was content with the thought that he was in love with Kara Thrace, and he didn’t care who frakkin’ knew. He’d worry about regulations tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> This series is complete. I'll still happily take prompts in the comments, and I'll fill them without making them part of this series.


End file.
